


Walking on Water

by HelenBlossom



Series: Sailors and Sirens AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sirens, sailors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: A year ago, Alexander never would have imagined that he'd be in the position he'd be in now: in a relationship with a siren, of all things.A year ago, Thomas thought Alex was just going to be another quick meal, gone as soon as he came: he was very, very wrong





	1. Chapter 1

Crying.

Alexander blinked, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness as he sat up in the semi dark. A baby was wailing to his right, followed by sudden splashes of water from further down. Swinging his feet over the edge of the mattress, he stood shakily and hurried to the crib, by the edge of the water. It had been a huge hassle to dig a stream through their house, but it was worth it if he could live with his siren boyfriend.

He sat by the water's edge, gently carrying the child out of the crib and rocking it to calm it.  
"Shh...there, there Philip. Papa's here."

Thomas emerged to his left with a panicked expression, pulling himself up to the land.  
"Is he okay?!"

"Yes, yes. He's alright."  
Alex yawned, leaning against Thomas. The two were new to parenthood, and were some of the only people to have half breed children. It made them even more on edge.

A sigh of relief left Thomas, the siren relaxing. After a moment, he began to hum as he took a now sleeping Philip from Alex's arms carefully and tucked him back into the crib before letting a sleepy Alexander rest his head on his chest. 

Had it really only been a year?

-

"Oh, there's a letter from Angelica!"  
Alexander called, gathering the post and coming back inside. Thomas was playing with a small baby Philip, who reached out with webbed fingers, yet kicked his legs with not a tail in sight.

"Another rundown on the happenings of the ship?"  
Thomas chuckled, swimming on his back as Philip laid on his chest, babbling. As a half breed, the two didn't know if their son could breathe underwater but they sure as hell weren't going to risk it.

"Knowing Angelica's usual letters, probably."  
Alex mused in response, sitting down and opening the letter.  
"Want me to read it?"

Thomas nodded, hand resting securely on his son's head as the child reached up to grab one of his curls. Alex stifled a laugh, eyes skimming the letter.

-

My dearest Alexander,

How are you and Thomas? And more importantly, how is parenthood treating you?  I pray little Philip is healthy and well, and that he is not too much of a troublemaker.

On board, not much has been happening over the past few weeks. As you know (for you were at the wedding ceremony) Herc, Laf and John are wed. They are considering leaving the crew to settle down, which is quite a shame as they are a great asset to the team, according to your foster father. Of course, it is still under consideration and I am sure to tell you of the result.

Maria and Eliza are still in a happy relationship and I must say I couldn't be happier for my dear sister. They do make the loveliest couple, as you very well know. Perhaps there will be more half breeds in the future? Who knows. 

James and Peggy are still extremely close, but I really wish one of them would confess. It is so painstakingly obvious that they are in love, I feel like screaming it to the world. But I understamd they need time and that I should't rush their emotions and relationship. I do just want Peggy to be happy. 

George and Martha are doing well. They wish for me to remind you that they love you, and send their regards to Thomas and their grandson. What a strange phrase to write, even now.

I have yet to hear from Theodosia and Aaron since the wedding. I've heard that Aaron has decided to study law, although those could easily just be rumours and nothing more. 

Please be sure to write back soon, and remember that we all love you.

Kind regards,

Angelica.

-

Angelica picked up her book and brought it above deck to read. She was usually comfortable with the safety of her cabin, but today there was such a simple, calming breeze that she couldn't pass the opportunity.

Lafayette was manning the wheel, and he yelled a cheerful greeting in her direcrtion as she crossed the deck. She shouted it back with a smile, before sitting down and leaning against the railing. She flicked to her bookmarked page, yelping as Alexander's recent letter fluttered out. Ah yes, she must have been doing late night sentimental reading. 

Catching it just before it drifted out to see, she folded it neatly and placed it in her pocket. With a sigh, she turned her attention to her book.

-

Theodosia rocked little Theo gently, singing a soft song as both mother and child swayed their tails to the beat, synchronised.

The click of a door lock sounded, and a few moments later Aaron appeared in the doorway, several textbooks tucked under his arm.

"Hello, love."  
Theodosia smiled, stilling as Theo continued to giggle.

"Dada!"  
She said, reaching towards him with outstreched arms.

"Hello, my Theodosias."  
He chuckled, walking over and giving his daughter a one armed hug, careful to keep his books away from the water.

"More studying?"  
The turquoise siren sighed sympathetically as she rest a hand on the spines of the books in Aaron's arms.

"Sadly."  
He sighed, pulling away and walking over to a nearby table, setting them down on a stack.  
"Law is a hard subject to study."

Dosia nodded, turning back to play with a bouncing Theo.  
"Good luck, dear. Please...don't stay up too late."

"I won't."  
Aaron promised, leaning down to press a quick kiss on his lover's lips before pulling away and disappearing to his study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAHA I AM BACK
> 
> I don't know how living with a siren (that lives in water) would work so bear with me.
> 
> Stuff about Philip's just...existence will be explained at a later date when I'm not tired and actually bothered to write properly.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander sat by the edge of the water, rocking Philip's crib with one hand and reading a newspaper with the other. The baby was asleep, snoring in the filtered midday sun. 

Thomas entered the room from the sea exit with a grin.  
"I have my dinner!"

Alex looked up at the siren and spotted a corpse that Thomas was trying desperately to hide underwater.  
"Thomas, we talked about this. No corpses in the house. You have to eat outside."

"Fine. For you, darlin'."  
He sighed in response, blowing Alexander a kiss before diving underwater and swimming back outside.

Alexander sat in blissful silence for another ten minutes, humming a lullaby softly under his breath as his eyes skimmed the papers in his hand. Philip was snoring, a hand clutching Alex's forefinger like it was a lifeline.

Thomas came back in quietly this time, but with a satisfied grin, showing off blood stained teeth. Alex wrinkled his nose jokingly as the magenta siren hurried over him, resurfacing next to him and resting his elbows on the water's edge.

"Honey, please wash the blood from your teeth. It makes your breath reek."  
The human sighed, but with no real malice or threat behind his words.

Thomas rolled his eyes in response, resting his chin in his hands.  
"What are you reading, sugar?"

"Job opportunities."  
Alex replied, turning over the page as Philip's grip on his finger tightened slightly, along with a small sneeze.

"Job opportunities?"  
The siren repeated quickly, eyes widening.  
"Why on earth-"

"We can't continue to live off George and Martha's money support, love."  
Alexander explained, setting the newspaper down and turning his full attention to his lover.

"Yes, we can."  
Thomas growled, his voice dropping an octave.  
"We can survive without you getting a job."

Alexander sighed, closing his eyes as his exhaustion seemed to hit him in a wave, suddenly. He knew Thomas would react like this, which was why he was looking without the siren's approval.  
"Not for long. We need money, to provide for everything. To provide for Philip."

"No!"  
Thomas said, voice rising as he pulled himself up onto the platform.  
"Lex, we have a child, and you're basically Philip's motherly figure, even if you want him to call you Papa. You can't possible take that away from a child. A baby. Our baby!"

The human's lip found a place between his teeth as he nibbled the skin, gaze dropping to his legs. Another reason he didn't want to tell Thomas: as a siren, his convincing and manipulation skills were sharpened and perfected.

"I know. But I need to at least get a part time job, just to earn a bit-"  
He mumbled, voice wavering as he felt Philip shift and Thomas' gaze bore into his figure. 

"Alexander. Look at me."  
Thomas whispered, voice soothingly and gentler. His hand cupped the human's cheek and turned Alex to face him. The man complied and with a slight blush, he met his gaze.  
"You want the best for our son, right?"

"Of course!"  
Alexander replied instantly, an almost offended tone to his voice. Any good parent would want that!

"Then you'll stay here to be a part of his life and look after him. He needs you, especially during these years, and you know that."  
Thomas said, almost demanded, and Alexander knew there was some truth behind the manipulation. 

"A part time job from home, at the very least?"  
Alex tried to bargain, knowing he wouldn't be able to fully convince Thomas. He reached blindly for the newspaper with his hand, keeping his eyes locked on Thomas'. His fingers folded carefully around the paper.  
"There's an editing job that's available. I'm sure I could do most of the work at home.."

Thomas was silent for a moment, keeping the gaze before stroking Alex's cheek with the thinb already resting on his cheekbone, a soft smile tugging at his lips.  
"You were always a stubborn one, weren't you, darlin'?"  
The siren chuckled, before gently pulling his hand away.  
"Fine. But if you don't spend enough time with me AND Philip, I will force you to resign."

Alex shook his head with a laugh.  
"Sure you would. Now, can you help me feed Philip? He's waking up."

As this was said, Philip stirred. He blinked, looking up at his two parents and groggily gurgling with a lopsided smile, using his hands to make grabbing motions towards his siren father.

Thomas smiled at his son, reaching down into the crib and gently picking the small half breed, cradelling him close to his chest.  
"Good mornin' Pip. Daddy got you some siren food for you to try, okay?"

Philip looked up at his dad and cooed, giggling and smiling.

Alex smiled lovingly as he looked at his self proclaimed husband and his son.

A small, happy family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until now, even I wasn't 100% sure about how Philip was concieved but hey, writing it down finalises my ideas.

Raising a half breed was, needless to say, complicated and very different.

The differences started at birth. 

When a siren is born, they are not live born. Instead, they lay unfertilised eggs and their partner fertilises the eggs, nurture these eggs before they hatch. They can still have intercourse, but it will not present a chance to concieve a child unintentionally. Both genders can lay eggs, which is why in the siren community, same sex couples are not uncommon. Liveborn sirens were very rare.

When Theo was concieved, it came as a surprise. Being a liveborn siren, even though she was a half breed, threw her parents off. 

Philip, on the other hand, was born from an egg. It had been a shot in the dark, and both Alex and Thomas had doubted that their attempted fertilisation would work.

Somehow, it did.

The differences didn't stop there, not only between the two species, but also the only two half breeds.

Philip resembled a human-he had legs and had no tail, unlike Theo who could change between the two. However, Theo tended to stay in her siren form.

Both had gills, scales and fins. Theo had standard siren gills on her neck: brightly coloured to match her baby pink tail. The gills on Philip's neck were barely visible, matching his skin colour perfectly.

Aside from physical appearances, the two differed in appetite as well. Little Theo preferred 'siren food', which was very simply human blood. Aaron had been hesitant when Theodosia had suggested feeding the child blood, as it could very well be considered cannibalism. 

Philip preferred human food, and although he didn't hate the siren food Thomas fed him altogether, he never finished what he was being given.

At the age the two were at now, under a year, it was impossible to tell what their singing abilities would be like. Thomas said he knew for a fact that Philip would be resistant to siren manipulation via singing, even if he did not inherit the singing trait itself, as when Thomas tried to calm him down with singing it never worked. In fact, Alex seemed to be more successful with calming their son with singing more than the siren, which was extremely ironic.

Due to this, their parents were at a huge disadvantage. Not only were they new parents, but they had basically created a new subspecies. 

-

"Alex, hun, I know you're scared but we're never going to know if we don't try."  
Thomas bargained, holding outstretched to his crawling son from the water's edge. Philip was babbling incoherently, crawling shakily towards him.

"I know, but if something were to happen to him-"  
Alexander mumbled, wanting to scoop Philip up and put him back in his crib but preventing himself.

"He has to have gills for a reason, and I'm smart enough to notice if my child,of all people, is in distress."  
Thomas pushed lightly, when Philip came to a stop right in front of him. The baby cooed, patting Thomas' cheek as he was pulled into the siren's embrace.

Alexander sighed, sitting next to the edge and closing his eyes.  
"Thomas, I know you want to see if Philip can breathe underwater, but at least wait until he's older."

When he didn't get an answer, Alex opened his eyes to see that Thomas had already brought Philip underwater. Opening his mouth, the human could feel a lecture on the tip of his tounge, but it died down when he realised that Philip was giggling and breathing as easily underwater than if he was on land. He let out his baited breath,  sitting on the edge and smiling softly before carefully slipping into the water.

"Could you not listen, dumbass?"  
He scolded, taking Philip from Thomas almost immeadiately when the two resurfaced. 

Thomas tutted in response, wrapping his arms around Alex to steady him and keep him afloat and sandwiching Philip between the two.  
"Language, darlin'. There's a baby present."

Alexander huffed, rolling his eyes before he leaned over Philip's head and pressing a quick kiss on the siren's lips.  
"You're lucky I love you and Pip."

-

"Come here, Theo."  
Aaron called, kneeling a meter or so away from the water's edge. Theodosia was sitting next to their daughter, smiling softly.

"Really love, there's no need to rush her."  
Theodosia sighed as Theo giggled, waving at her father but making no move to crawl towards him.

"She should be crawling by now, Dosia."  
Aaron insisted, before sighing and walking over to the water's edge, sitting next to Theo.

"But she's swimming extremely well! That's a good sign..it means she's developing well."  
The turquoise siren explained excitedly, wrapping her arms around her child, who clung to them with a small giggle, giving her a tender hug.

"On siren terms, dear. Then again, what would be the signs that a half breed is developing at the right pace?"  
The human replied, leaning back on his outstreched arms.

"I don't think statistics should matter."  
Theodosia muttered in response.  
"As long as our baby is happy and healthy."

"You're right."  
Aaron smiled half heartedly, pressing a kiss on his wife's cheek.  
"And she seems very happy right now."

-

My dearest Alexander,

I am aware that I recently sent you a letter, and that this is letter is arriving prematurely compared to our usual schedule. However, I have great news to share with you!

I am sending this from a harbour in a small town upstate. We will be staying here for a few days to trade, but after that we are planning to finally arrive back in New York and visit you, Thomas and, of course, little Philip.

George had said that he would have asked you in advance, but remembered that you had stated we could visit anytime. I pray that we will not be a bother and that you recieve this letter before we arrive.

Sadly, we have not been able to contact Aaron and Theodosia, but I have sent them a letter asking if we could visit, and for them to send their reply to your address as we will be visiting over the course of the week. I do hope you don't mind.

Everyone is looking forward to seeing you again, as am I. 

Kindest regards,

Angelica.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex! It's been so long!"  
Eliza smiled as she enveloped said man into a tight hug. The crew had just arrived at Thomas and Alexander's home, welcomed by an estatic Alex and Thomas.

"It really has."  
Alexander agreed,pulling away with a grin.  
"How has your relationship with Maria been?"

"Oh, lovely! She's an absolute sweetheart and I think I'm blessed to be able to date her."  
She buzzed, a small blush on her face as she talked about her girlfriend.

"Nice to see that my grandson has been growing well."  
Washington chuckled as Philip began crawlng towards him and Martha, before stopping and turning to Angelica, taking one move to her direction, then spotting Herc and Laf in the opposite direction, trying to crawl towards them too. The baby was overwhelmed by the amount of people, giving a small cry and attracting the attention of his papa. Alexander shook his head, smiling as he withdrew from his conversation with Eliza and picked his son up gently.

"He's so cute!"  
John cooed, watching the baby reach out and wrap his hand around John's finger.

"Not as cute as you, mon amour."  
Lafayette insisted, wrapping his arms around his spouse's waist. Hercules chuckled and pressed a kiss on the Frenchman's cheek.  
"Are you sure you're not confusing that with yourself, sweetie?"

John gently pried his finger from Philip, the infant gurgling in confusion in response, and began swatting his husbands jokingly.  
"God, you're both dorks."

"Yeah, but we're your dorks."  
Herc grinned back, kissing the man's forehead. John smiled, relaxing and letting Laf hug him from behind again.  
"My dorks."

Thomas watched this from the water with a small smirk. He certainly did not know the three as well as Alex or the others, but he agreed that they went well together. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder. The siren turned to see James and Maria with half smiles on their faces.

"Can we talk to you? Underwater?"  
James asked, withdrawing his hand from Thomas' shoulder.

Ah. So it was going to be a private conversation.

He nodded silently, before sinking below the water and looking expectantly at the two.

Maria frowned slightly, letting the smile evaporate from her face.  
"It's important. Just...try to stay calm, alright?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

James bit his lip, exchanging a nervous glance before sighing.  
"George King has found out about Philip and Theo. And he's looking for them."

Thomas felt his whole world shatter around him at that one sentence.  
"W-what?"

"He's looking for Philip, and for you and Alexander by extention. As the only half breeds in history, I guess he thinks they could be useful to him."  
Maria muttered bitterly, before turning to Thomas with a softened look.  
"Are you alright, Tom?"

He wasn't alright. He was far from alright.

"That...that sick bastard is looking for my son...just for fucking power?!"  
Thomas seethed, his voice increasing in anger. He let out a short, frustrated laugh.  
"He's not getting anywhere near Alex, and he sure as hell isn't going to lay a finger on my son if he values his life in the slightest."

"Thomas."  
James said calmly, placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder.  
"Calm down. You have to remember that George is an extremely powerful siren. He practically rules the Atlantic."

"He's right."  
Maria mused solemnly.  
"He is power hungry, and he has a lot of followers too; weaker sirens pratically wrapped around his finger. Redtails. Everyone's heard of them. George King can be a deadly enemy. The best you can do is lay low."

Thomas let out a huff, calming down.  
"You're right..but what about Dosia and Aaron? Little Theo?"

"We've been trying to contact them."  
James mumbled, swimming back.  
"But it's been impossible. We can't contact them without telling the humans about this, but we don't want them to worry. And before you say anything, you are going to have to tell Alex about this because Philip is as much his son as he is yours."

"Alright, alright."  
Thomas replied, closing his eyes.  
"I'll try to contact Dosia too, to help."

Maria let out a small sigh, a smile gracing her lips.  
"Thank you, Thomas."

"No need to thank me."  
Thomas chuckled lightly, drifting closer to the surface.  
"Thank you for bringing the situation to my attention."

"It's the least we could do."  
Maria replied simply, before they resurfaced, ending the conversation.

-

"He's not here."  
The Redtail announced, entering Thomas' cave, where George was waiting impatiently   
"We searched his entire territory-nothing."

"So that's how he wants to play it then."  
George hissed, before straightening and waving his hand dismissively.   
"It's obvious he has fled. Claim this as Redtail territory, then gather our strongest sirens. It seems we really will have to hunt for them."

"Yes, your majesty."  
The other siren replies almost immeadiately, bowing half heartedly.

"Oh, and get the report from the other sirens who went to search for Theodosia and the little girl."  
The crimson siren added, swimming lazily past the other and out of the cave.  
"Report back to me as soon as possible. You know better than to disappoint me."

"Of course, sire."  
The Redtail responded, following George out before turning in the opposite direction and heading east.

-

Dear Theodosia,

I pray this letter finds you in good health. It has been a while since I have heard from you. Sadly, I must skip the pleasantries as I am unfortunately acting as the bearer of bad news.

It has come to my attention that Geroge King is aware of Philip and Theo's existance. He is planning on tracking them down in order to use them to gain more power. As a fellow parent, I know that you will be, no doubt, appalled.

I urge that you respond to give me peace of mind that you are well informed. I trust that you will decide how to best act in this situation, as Alexander and I will work out.

I am not sure if you have recieved Angelica's letters, but they wish to visit you. They do not wish to be a bother, as they know your husband has recently began studying law, so sending your reply to their question to our address will help them greatly, for they are staying with us for the remainder of the week.

I wish you luck on the situation and hope that Theo and Aaron are also well.

Your obedient servant,

T. Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, actual plot.
> 
> I've decided that, for this story at least, each chapter will end with a letter. Also, the characters may write or at least sign off differently. For example: Angelica always signs off with 'kindest regards' whereas Thomas will usually sign off with 'your obedient servant.'


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy wasn't quite sure how she wound up at 3am, cradelling baby Philip while sitting cross legged next to the water's edge.

The child was half asleep, nuzzling her shoulder with a small content noise. A small smile spread across her face as she continued to rock the child.

She supposed that because Alexander and Thomas were exhausted from looking after Philip and she was having a sleepless night, she had decided to let them sleep and take care of the night shift herself.

James emerged silently from the water, before letting a soft smile bleed into his neutral expression when he saw the scene in front of him. The siren rest his forearms on the shore just beside Peggy.

"Making sure Alex sleeps, huh?"  
He murmured quietly. The woman nodded in response, eyes flitting from the infant to the siren. James chuckled softly.  
"Yeah, I just about managed to get Thomas to go back to sleep without checking on the baby every half an hour."

Peggy snorted lightly, pulling hair out of Philip's sleeping face.  
"I know the both of them are trying to be good parents, but I feel like they don't know how to ask for help. As least when we're around we can babysit.."

"You're good with children."  
James mused slowly, rubbing any remaining sleep from his eyes.  
"You'd be a good babysitter. But Thomas and Alexander both take their prides extremely seriously, from what I've seen, do asking for help is unlikely."

"That's true."  
She replied with a soft giggle. Her gaze turned to Philip again and a light blush crept over her cheeks as she processed the rest of the sentence.  
"I've always loved children, but I don't know about being good with them. But if you say so.."

"I do. If it were me, I'd hire you as a babysitter straight away."  
James insisted, with a half smile.  
"But sadly, it's up to Philip's dear parents."

Peggy hummed quietly, standing up and lowering the sleeping boy into his crib, wrapping him tenderly in the blanket.  
"Of course. Thank you anyway, James."

-

Later that day, early afternoon, Thomas decided to quickly swim back to his old territory, to check if anything happened. He had promised an anxious Alex that he would be fine, breaking the terrifying news about George King to him in the early hours of the morning before breakfast.

When he reached the boundaries, he carefully outstreached his arm. He winced when a red surface shimmered underneath his fingertips. His territory had been reclaimed as Redtail territory.

But that was the least of his worries.

This meant that the Redtails knew he wasn't there and that they were one step closer to finding Philip and by extention, Alexander too.

The two most important things in his life.

Checking quickly that he wasn't spotted by a lingering Redtail soldier, he turned swiftly and swam back as quickly as his energy and tail allowed him, with a newfound determination thrumming through his veins.

He was not letting George King harm his family in any way.

-

Another restless night. 

Waking up repeatedly due to his daughter and staying up later due to his law studies, Aaron wasn't in best condition.

"Good morning, Dosia."  
He yawned, pecking his wife's cheek as he knelt next to the water's edge.

"Good morning."  
The turquoise siren chirped, before her expression fell.  
"Aaron, are you alright?"

The human pursed his lips, turning away with a small flush to his cheeks. Theodosia immeadiately pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever.  
"Aaron, love, please don't overwork yourself."

"I'm not overworking myself."  
He stated with a hint of bitterness, eyes softening when his gaze landed on his sleeping daughter.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say, dear."  
She sighed, moving her hand to rest on his cheek.  
"But please look after yourself."

"I do and I will."  
Aaron said confidently before turning and kissing his wife's palm.  
"I'm fine, love."

-

Dearest Thomas,

Aaron and I are doing well, if not a bit sleep deprived. I fear he is overworking himself, juggling between parenthood and his education.

Theodosia Jr. is growing extremely well from what I can see. Of course, I can not be too sure as there is nothing to guide my assumptions aside from instinct and species knowledge.

Thank you for informing me about George King. I will admit, I am quite appalled. It is horrific that such a siren sees the need to kidnap children in the hope of findig more power. I shall discuss the issue with Aaron and we shall act upon it how we see fit.

In regard to the crew visiting our abode, I must sadly say no. Both Aaron and I are busy with our own things-I with raising Theodosia and Aaron with his studies. We would not be good company or good hosts, and due to this I would not want to invite them in until we are more stable. However, I will be sure to write to Angelica as soon as there is opportunity for them to visit. I do miss them dearly, as does Aaron and even little Theo.

I pray for you and your family's safety.

Sincerely,

Theodosia.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas and Alexander were sitting in the filtered moonlight, the siren perched on the edge of the water with one arm wrapped around Alex's waist. The man was half asleep, his head resting comfortably on Thomas' shoulder. Maria and James were awake, settled near the couple with their heads bobbing above the water.

"They took my territory."  
Thomas suddenly murmured, grabbing everyone's attention. Alexander looked up at him with tired yet curious eyes.  
"What?"

Maria and James cursed under their breaths. Unlike Alexander, they knew what this meant. 

"We're fucked."  
Maria muttered, voice distorted by the water and her eyes darkening.

"Well darlin', what that means is that I don't own a part of the open ocean anymore. It's Redtail property."  
Thomas explained, keeping a steady tone despite having to force it through grit teeth.  
"Which means they already know we aren't there and will spread out to look for us."

"Fuuck."  
The human gasped, the words sinking in despite his sleepy, hazed brain.

"Fuck indeed."  
James agreed, pulling himself up to rest on his forearms against the water's edge. Maria continued to float lazily in the water.  
"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. But we're going to have to think of something soon."  
The magenta siren replied, tone softer as he acknowledged the fact that Alex's breathing was evening out as he drifted to sleep.

"Definately sooner than later."  
Maria hummed, folding her arms and closing her eyes as she deifted on her back.  
"George is a big danger."

Thomas' grip on Alexander tightened slightly and Philip began sniffing and crying pitifully from his crib. Shifting to reach his son without waking his sleeping husband, he replied hoarsely.  
"I know."

-

"So what will we do, love?"  
Theodosia asked gently, playing with her daughter's hair as the infant sat, cooing in her lap while the siren herself sat on the platform's edge.

"You're the siren, not me. I was hoping you had an idea."  
Aaron replied, eyes skimming his book before looking over it to his daughter and wife with a soft smile.

"I'm afraid not. I've never been faced with this situation but the first thing I know we have to do is mask our territory and mine and Theo's scents."  
The turquoise siren explained, tail flicking and sending rippled through the water. The human nodded, a look of confused interest painting his expression as he set his book a side and went to sit next to his small family.

"How can we do that?"  
He prompted, threading his fingers through Dosia's and pressing a quick kiss to the side of her temple.

"I think I have a small idea."  
She mused, squeezing his hand as she turned her full gaze to him.  
"Could you buy me some lavender, or any flowers, from the market?"

"Whatever you want, dear.."  
Aaron smiled into her hair, hiding his look of confusion in her locks.

-

George King was an impatient siren.

Really - he was famous for it.

So of course, when both direct search parties failed to being back any evidence regarding the half-breeds, he sent search parties out left, right and center. Almost all of his Redtail soldiers were dispatched, leaving only two or four behind to guard George himself.

He sat, wallowing in misery while rocking his human in his arms. Samuel Seabury.

George loved Sammy, he really did, but love was such a hard thing to express. He found the emotion too complicated to just present to someone. So he aimed for the next best thing, which was power. 

Samuel was asleep, head resting in the crook of George's neck. Another bite mark on his neck that George would have to heal later. 

Speaking of biting, the self proclaimed King licked the blood off his fangs with boredom, leaning back in his throne. The throne was a majestic thing, half submerged in water to keep most of his tail underwater but let his human breathe. It worked very well.

There was a certain air of serenity surrounding them, for only a short moment. It was quickly shattered by a guard, popping his head in and rushing through apologises before announcing:  
"Another siren has wished to speak to you, regarding the half-breeds."

A sigh escaped his lips as he nodded, motioning with his hand for the siren to be let in. A few moments later, he was-a lanky, navy blue siren.

"State your case."  
The crimsom siren said, voice clear and loud.

"Y-your majesty. I have heard you are looking for the half-breeds and I believe I may help you."  
The other replied quickly, stumbling over his words.  
"If you would allow me to help."

Humming, the other thougt for a moment, resting his head in his palm before nodding.  
"And what is your name?"

"Charles Lee, s-sir."

-

Dearest Theodosia,

I have heard from Alexander and Thomas that you wish for us not to visit. I am writing to acknowledge your wishes and say that you may take as much time as you want. 

It is not a neccessary thing to welcome us into your house, and I know from experience that Aaron can be quite reserved. I have heard that he is studying law. Send him my regards, and luck. I have heard that law is a complex subject to pick up.

I do hope dear little Theo is growing well. Philip seems to be healthy, and I wish for your little girl to prosper just as much. I also pray fro your own health, as a child should be able to grow with a mother and not lose them to an illness. It would be a tragedy.

I'm afraid I cannot write too much. I am running out of ink and have left most of my supplies in the ship, down by the harbour. It is too late in the night to go and fetch it now.

I wish you and your family happiness and health.

Kindest regards,

Angelica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This isn't the best chapter but I'm writing it basically half asleep so hopefully the next chapter will be better)


	7. Chapter 7

Philip's favourite uncle was John. Nobody knew why, not even his parents.

Of course, the infant played with all his other uncles and aunts, but whenever he disappeared in a middle of a game, he always wound up with John.

John had laughed when Angelica first pointed this out, saying that it was probably just because Philip loved his godfather. He had been overjoyed when he was chosen as the boy's godfather, so it was a reasonable that John would say so.

Besides, everyone knew he loved John anyway.

Peggy was his favourite aunt. James had said that this made more sense, as she comforted him during the night. She had basically adopted the night shift at this point.

Sometimes Alexander would still wake up due to 'parental instinct',but more often than not, he would open his eyes to find Peggy already babysitting and drift back to sleep.

-

"Good morning, love."  
Eliza smiled as she sat down next to the water's edge with a plate of sliced bread.

"Good morning, Liz."  
Maria cooed to her girlfriend, leaning on her elbows to kiss her quickly on the lips. Her gaze was then attracted to Eliza's breakfast.  
"Can I have a slice?"

Sirens didn't gain many nutrients from eating human food, but it wasn't toxic to them. Most sirens ate once in a while just for the sake of tasting the food and feeling full. It was a trick used when a siren didn't want to hunt.

Eliza rolled her eyes, but picked up two slice of bread anyway and handed one to her lover before beginning to eat it. Maria took the offered slice gratefully, eating quickly and humming happily.

"Thank you!"  
She said happily, once the crumbs had been swallowed. She carefully rest her head on Eliza's lap and looked up at her with a content smile. 

In that moment, Eliza knew what happiness felt like.

-

Charles Lee first spotted the human just when the boat left the docks. For some reason, that human had caught his eye and intruiged him. Naturally, he followed the boat, staying far enough that other sirens who hunted that boat wouldn't see him following it. He used scents to mask his presence.

According to the other humans, the man who caught his attention was called John Laurens.

Now, Charles couldn't say that he fell in love. Rather that he liked eating pretty face. Or he was in denial. Either way, he decided that he'd found his next meal.

However, a certain magenta siren had ruined everything just as he was about to start his singing. He caught Alexander Hamilton. 

Grief was not something Charles handled very well when it came to prey, which meant John was crossed off his list for now. He had to leave to actually feed, and when he came back to get John, he found that he was in a happy relationship with two other humans.

Charles wasn't jealous because he never had any feelings for him, but he still periodically checked on the ship, tracking it's location. Maybe because he was jealous and he was in denial.

Either way, when it was said George King was searching for the half-breeds, Lee was estatic. Surely he was the only person who had the information and was willing to help the powerhungry siren. It wouldn't be too bad having the King of the Atlantic on his side.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the navy siren realised he was nearing the shore. Lee knew they had docked recently and seeing as Thomas and Theodosia were sirens, they needed water. So by following the coast he should find them quickly.

But first, he needed to feed.

He neared the shore, watching the sand of the beach shimmer in the moonlight. Night, when everyone was asleep. He scanned the beach anyway, and was plesantly surprised when he saw a familiar human figure walking down the beach. Grinning, he opened his mouth and let a haunting melody spill past his lips, gliding towards the beach and following the current of the waves.

He knew who it was, and it certainly helped his situation.

This would be fun.

-

Peggy knew something was wrong.

She noticed how the sirens seemed to disappear to have whispered conversations underwater during her night babysitting shifts, after everyone else was asleep. She noticed how detached Maria had suddenly become to Eliza. How Thomas seemed more on edge and ready to attack. Even when she managed to have conversations with James, he spoke with an underlying, uneasy tone unlike usual. 

It worried her to no end.

She didn't want to ask outright, partly because she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer. Not matter how hard they tried, sirens were manipulative in nature. Peggy had learnt this over the past year she knew these sirens. Theodosia seemed different, but definately for Thomas, James and Maria, it's too easy for them to lie. In fact, sometimes it seems more natural to lie to speak truthfully, or warp it to their subconcious advantage.

So she decided it had to be something to do with the sirens. That was a starting point. 

One night, when even all the sirens fell asleep, she made sure Philip was settled comfortably for the rest of the night. She felt slightly guilty but her curiousity was too strong, and she had decided on a terrible way to cure it.

Leaving a neatly folded paper on the coffee table next to the water, she changed out of her nightgown and into her regular shirt, trousers and boots. Peggy didn't bother with her bandana and hair, before she quickly left the house. 

Time was running out.

-

The sand was soft between her toes. She held her boots in her hand, swinging her arm lazily. The moonlight reflected on her skin, giving it a ghostly silver sheen.

If the sirens were uneasy, it must be something to do with the sea, right? So the logical thing to do was to visit the sea to see if anything was wrong with it.

Realising that it was a post cause when she saw the normal, blue depths of the water, Peggy turned to leave.

Only to stop when she heard an unfamiliar voice wash over her. Her tensed muscles relaxed and she turned back to face the sea. Her eyes were half lidded and her grip on her boots loosened slightly.

The voice beckoned her towards the water. Somewhere in her mind, she was screaming at herself to run. But the majority of her mind and thoughts were tainted by the melody, swaying partly from the beat and partly from the wind.

Shaking from her torn thoughts, she took the first step towards the sea. 

-

To all,

Please don't worry if I'm not there when you wake up. I'm going to investigate something. I should be back by 9am. If I'm not back by then and I'm still not back by lunch, then I might be caught up for a bit longer than I anticipated. Don't worry! I'll be fine.

~Peggy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel torn between regret and satisfaction regarding this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

When Angelica went to wake Peggy up and was greeted with an empty bed, she felt her world stop. She rushed to the main room, where the others were already having breakfast.

"Good morning, Angelica. Where's Peggy?"  
James asked from the water, being the first to notice her as he wasn't engaged in any conversation.

"That's the problem! I don't know!"  
Angelica replied hastily, running a hand through her hair.   
"What on earth could have happened?!"

"Oh, Angelica!"  
Alexander said, picking up a white envelope from the coffee table and passing it to the panicing woman.  
"She left a note saying she's gone out."

"But..where..?"  
She murmured, opening the letter. The room was silent.  
"She said she'd be back by 9am, what time is it?"

"8:30."  
Washington said, after taking a gulp of coffee.  
"Calm down, Angelica. Peggy is a strong girl. I'm sure she'll be alright."

Angelica sighed before nodding.  
"She'll be fine."

-

Theodosia swum slowly through her ocean territory. It had not been claimed, thank goodness, but she was still cautious. Worried someone would pounce on her.

After checking her territory thoroughly, she was happy that no Redtails were there. The turquoise siren decided that it was time to head back home to her daughter and husband. 

However, on her way back, somehing caught her attention. Someone quickly swum through her territory, not noticing her and into the territory next to her's. Charles Lee's.

Ducking behind a nearby rock and seaplant cluster near the border, she peered over and her eyes widened, forcing herself to stay quiet so she wouldn't reveal her presence.

It was Charles Lee, yet he was carrying an unconcious human in his arms. One that was painfully recognisable to her, even hough it had been months. Peggy.

What made her heart stop, however, was the red ribbon tied around his right arm. A symbol that he was helping the Redtails and George King. 

Feelings sick in her stomach, she swam quickly through her territory and left. However, she didn't make a beeline back to her home like she had originally planned. Instead, she changed her route for the Jefferson-Hamilton household. There were some sirens and humans she knew were desperate for the news.

-

It was 6pm.

She was not fine.

Peggy was not fine.

And James wasn't either.

He felt like he had built an emotional bond with the girl over their many conversations. He considered a dear friend, and to have that suddenly disappear with no notice was terrifying.

The worse thing was that nobody knew why she left.

He wasn't reacting as badly as her sisters, though. He just stayed underwater, enjoying the serenity around him as the other sirens left him alone, undisturbed. They could sense his worry.

Eliza was distraught. Maria was busy trying to calm her, showing her affection and saying anything she could think of that could comfort someone. It helped, but both of them knew it wouldn't be truely cured until Peggy returned safely.

Angelica was even worse. She blamed it on herself, despite everyone assuring her it wasn't her fault. She was the eldest, she was supposed to keep Peggy safe! The woman was near silent, cried silent tears. She didn't respond to most people after experiencing the first panic attack of the day just after lunch.

It was scary, seeing such a strong and confident woman crumble. 

James was anxious, but he didn't let people know. Thomas did try to comfort him once in a while, but Maria focused on her girlfriend. Which James understood; if he had a lover, they would be his priority too.

John, Herc and Laf tried to distract themselves from the sadness by playing with Philip. Martha decided to make dinner that night instead of Alexander, while Alexander himself switched between sitting with Angelica silently to give her company and talking to his husband and caring for his son.

There was a tense atmosphere that nobody could cure. 

Except Peggy.

The silence was broken by a knocking on the entrance to the siren pool.

James, being the closet to the gate, opened it to reveal an almost scared Theodosia.  
"Dosia?" He asked disbelievingly. The two surfaced, and everyones eyes were on Dosia. She sighed, biting her lip as she whispered.  
"I know where Peggy is. And it's not good."

-  
I don't usually write to myself, unlike Alexander. I don't find comfort in writing, unlike Alexander. But I can't bear to talk.

Peggy is missing. I failed everyone. 

I failed Pa, who trusted me with my dearest sisters when we joined the crew. 

I failed Eliza and Peggy, who trusted me to keep to my promise and keep them safe.

I failed myself.

But I'll be fine. 

I'll be fine as long as I know it's not my fault.

That's what Alexander keeps saying.

I'm not sure if I believe him or the others.

-Angelica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with some angst for your soul, after writing this half asleep again. I should stop writing when tired, it equals angst.


	9. Chapter 9

"Charles Lee?"  
Thomas asked, checking that he heard Theodosia correctly. She nodded solemnly in response.

"That fucking bastard."  
James hissed, gaining everybodies' attention. He was usually calm and collected, so it was a shock to see him act like this.

"I'm going to fucking murder him!"   
He growled, his voice rising. His hands were balled ino fists and his fangs lengthened. Theodosia noticed this and swam forward slowly.  
"James, please, calm down." 

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!"  
James muttered incredously, locking his gaze on the turquoise siren.   
"PEGGY COULD BE HURT OR DEAD!"  
His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, showing how worried he really was. Angelica and Eliza both stiffened at the phrase.

"JAMES! PLEASE."  
Dosia shouted, grabbing both his shoulders and shaking his lightly. James, as if snapping out of his anger, blinked and shrunk away. His features changed back to normal. "Sorry, Dosia..I.."

"You care for her, don't you, Jemmy?"  
Maria whispered, eyes wide as everything seemed to click. James looked down at the water's depth, avoiding her gaze.

Thomas watched his friend in awe. James cared and possibly loved a human. The very same James who judged him for falling for Alexander. 

How ironic.

However, something that Thomas could not explain was the way James acted. He acted protective, perhaps slightly possessive, and yet he hadn't marked Peggy in any way, shape or form. It confused him as that level of protection was usually reserved for people with marked bonds. 

Then again, emotional bonds weren't something sirens usually had with humans. The sirens in the room were special cases.

"James.."  
Thomas began carefully, swimming closer to his best friend.

"Fuck this."  
James muttered in reponse, turning away from Thomas and bolting out of the entrance, into the open sea.

"James!"

-

When Peggy woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her hands were tied together by rope. But not her feet.

The secong thing was that she was sitting in a small enclosed area, in a cave, with a lake surrounding her.

She managed to untie the rope around her hands with her teeth, as the knot was already loose as it is. The girl forced her stiff body to stand up and she leaned against the cold stone wall, before walking over to the only opening, which lead to the a narrow, corridor-like area of the cave, with a stream occupying a majority of the space. Trailing her fingertips along the stone, she walked quickly and silently, listening to the voices from around the corner.

"So scanning the coastline will give us a higher chance at finding the halfbreeds?" Came an authoritive voice, laced with a British accent. Peggy stopped at the corner, watching from the shadows, lips pursed and very confused. Halfbreeds? Philip and Theo?

"Yes. And when we do find them, I can bribe them with their human friend."   
A more familiar voice spoke, and when Peggy caught a glimpse of the man, she knew it was the one who kidnapped her. She was this human friend.

"Good. Then I'll send some soldiers right away."   
The apparent leader replied, nodding before turning to swim out of the cave. "Now I must go, Sammy is waiting for me. Report back if anything happens."

"Yes, your majesty."   
Charles saluted and watched as the crimson siren disappeared. Sighing, he turned and left, planning to actually feed this time.

Gripping the wall, Peggy watched the siren leave and round the corner to the main cavern. Scanning the area and realising that the cave was too deep underwater to reach the surface safely, she narrowed her eyes and leaned against the wall again.

Escape wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure.

-

Aaron was more than anxious when Dosia didn't come home after an hour. Theo was sitting by the water as he flicked through textbook after textbook, his nerves and worry growing until he wasn't able to focus at all.

When a knock came from the siren entrance, he breathed a sigh of relief. Theodosia was safe. Theo was also hapoy, so it seemed, as she reached out towards the source of the noise. "Mm...mama!"

Then he realised something.

Theodosia never knocked.

She just entered, and rightfully so. It was her house. There was no need to have permission. 

His alarm bells ringing, he got up quickly and walked over to the window, peeking through the curtains and stiffening when he saw what was there.

Several Redtails, waiting at the entrance.

Pushing his initial panic down, he quickly scooped Theo up into his arms. He closed his textbooks quickly to make it seem like he hadn't just ran away. 

Theo was squirming in his arms as he grabbed the blanket from her crib and carefully wrapped it around her tiny frame. Yawning, the baby snuggled into the fabric and relaxed in her father's arms.

Aaron practically sprinted upstairs to the guest bedroom. He knew sirens couldn't come up stairs due to their tails, but he was still cautious. Locking the door, he laid the now asleep Theo on the bed, propping her head on a pillow and seated himself at the desk next to the bed. 

-

My love,

The Redtails have found our location and are currently trying to get into our home. 

Worry not, Theo and I are safe for now. We are in the guest bedroom, where there is a view of the outdoor siren entrance. When I am sure the Redtails have left, I will go back down with Theo.

I'm afraid we cannot stay here, at least for now. I have no means to send this letter now, as I cannot leave Theo alone, so I hope Alexander and Thomas are hospitable enough to let us stay a few nights. 

It will be alright.

Love,  
Aaron.  
[Unsent]


	10. Chapter 10

"OPEN UP! ON THE ROYAL DECREE OF GEORGE KING!"

The banging was getting louder, and it was obvious any intial politeness was lost. Aaron was almost glad that Theo was asleep, as she surely would have started crying by now.

He had to find Dosia, but where? Alexander and Thomas lived just down the coast, a two and a half hour walk by foot. A carriage would take half that time, but it would look unusual to be asked to be dropped off in the middle of the forest.

Aaron looked back at his daughter, who was nuzzling the blanket absently in her sleep. The safest thing to do was to go to the Hamilton-Jefferson household. From what he'd seen, they didn't live directly on the coast like he and Dosia, but opted to live further down a stream. They would be more hidden, and therefore a safer location. 

Making up his mind, Aaron gently picked up his sleeping daughter and held her close to his chest. He walked quickly down the stairs and out of the house. The sun was hot against the back of his neck, but Theo was shaded by his shadow. He began walking swiftly, weaving through the trees and following the path he had forged in his mind. 

-

The Redtails continued banging, until finally the gate broke off it's hinges. They filed into the house, claws out and fangs sharpened to be met with nobody.

A few shouted curses, others looked around suspiciously. They searched in the pool's crevices unsuccessfully, and finally admitted defeat. The group of sirens left, making a beeline to George's cave. 

They certainly had something to report.

-

Red.

Red.

He could only see red.

James was aware of his surroundings, but completely ignored them. He knew where Charles Lee's cave was, and he wasn't even thinking about the route. He swum blindly, knowing his subconcious mind and instinct would lead him to the right cave.

His human was in danger.

His human?

James' rushing thoughts came to a halt and for a moment his head cleared.

Since when did he call Peggy his? 

She was anything but his.

She was an independent, caring, bouncy girl. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't love her. 

Then again, he wasn't sure if it was romantic or platonic. 

He wasn't used to these kinds of emotions.

Blinking, James realised that Lee's territory was just a few meters away. Focusing on the task at hand, he pushed himself to swim as fast as possible to find Peggy.

His Peggy.

At least that's what his instincts were telling him.

-

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, anxious. Maria had left to feed, and Theodosia had left to check up on Aaron and Theo. With the Redtails on the prowl, she had been a bundle of nerves. The Schuylers were huddled together in the kitchen, along with Martha. The woman had convinced them to bake with her, effectively taking their minds of the situation if not for a moment. George had gone to town to buy groceries for Alexander and the trio of John, Laf amd Herc had followed him, to visit the nearby village and see whether they wanted to settle down. Then there was James.

James had left.

Thomas had considered going after him, but decided against it. He knew how James felt, and he was only grateful he didn't experience the power boost he did. It was a confusing experience, to say the least, and he still had small episodes around Alexander, a year on. 

Alexander sat by the water, sitting Philip down next to him. Thomas smiled, the scene taking his mind off his reflective thoughts. He glided towards them with a soft grin.

"Hello, Pip."  
He cooed, tickling the half breed's side and watching the child squirm and giggle. Alex also let out a short laugh, steadying Philip as he nearly fell backwards.

"Hello, sweetheart."  
Thomas sang, turning his attention to his husband. Leaning up, he saw a flash of prominent magenta in Alex's iris, making him wince, before it melted back into brown as their lips met in a quick kiss. 

"Hello to you too. Philip wants to spend time with his dad. Don't you, Pip?"  
Alexander said after they parted, leaning leaning down to cuddle with his son. The young boy nodded, squealing.

"Well damn. Come 'ere then."  
Thomas clicked his tounge before picking the infant up in his arms and laying on his back, floating in the water. Philip babbled and laughed, pulling on some nearby curls from Thomas' mane of hair.

Like this, Thomas could almost forget anything was wrong.

-

When Charles came back, Peggy was trying to scale the cave wall. She was about halfway up when a sharp voice cut throught the thick, yet comfortable silence.

"What do you think you're doing there, lovelie?"

Peggy jumped out of her skin, falling and just catching herself on the wall before she could hit the ground and break something.  
"N-nothing!"

She knew she had to tread lightly to make it easier for her to escape.

"Huh. You know, I didn't count on you to be awak so early. "  
Charles mused. Admittedly, he'd never kept a human before, but he had honestly believed she'd stay unconcious for a little longer.

"Oh well. Don't worry, I'll take care of that."  
He hummed, and Peggy stiffened, staring wide eyed at him. He merely smiled back as he began to sing a hauntingly simple melody. 

Peggy collapsed onto the floor, dropping the last meter and clasping her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the siren's spell. It worked, until Lee got irritated. The song got louder, as did his voice, until it seeped past Peggy's fingers and rang in her ears.

A navy blue haze settled over her eyes as her fingers began to pull away from her ears. She tried to pull herself out of the trance, grasping for self control when another, familiar voice cut through the spell's haze, chillingly calm.

"Get the fuck away from her, Lee."

-

There is one more hour of travel left before I reach Alexander's house. I pray my love, Theodosia is safe. Little Theo has just woken up, so the quicker we get there, the quicked she can eat. 

So I must get going. It's strange how I find comfort in writing sometimes.

~AB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should sleep instead of write haha


	11. Chapter 11

Theodosia didn't notice the eyes that followed her as she frantically called for her husband and child.

Theodosia didn't notice the newly chipped edges of the stone shore platform surrounding the water.

Theodosia didn't notice the gleam of red scales hiding in the shadows behind the siren entrance.

All she noticed was that her husband and child weren't at home and she didn't know where they were.

Her world was crumbling around her, and her heartbest quickened. 

The Redtails.

Did they find Aaron and Theo? Were they hurt? If not, where were they?

She took shaky breaths, trying to calm her raging mother's instinct. Her best bet was to head back to Thomas' house. If they went anywhere, it would be to their friend's house, right.

Theoodosia didn't notice the soft, accented whispers follow her as she rushed back in a blind panic.

Her only goal was to ensure her child and love were safe.

-

A frantic knocking at the door.

Alexander was there in an instant, surprised to see Aaron there, holding a sleeping Theodosia.

"Aaron? What happened?"  
He asked, surprised at their arrival.

"Is Theodosia here?"  
Aaron pressed, taking shallow pants of breath. Did he run?

"No. She just left to check on you, actually."  
Alexander replied, noting the look of dawning terror on Burr's face.  
"Why? What happened?"

"Redtails."   
He muttered, clutching his daughter to his chest. Alexander's eyes flashed with understanding before he ushered the two in. 

"Come in. Dosia will be back soon, I'm sure. For now, we need to catch you up on some things.."

-

"-and they have entire houses above their lakes. We can't search them, your majesty, as you know we don't have legs."

George waved a hand dismissively, silencing the Redtail in front of him, who was reporting to him.

"I see.."   
The crimson siren hummed, pondering.  
"Thank you for this new information, soldier. Oh, and don't worry about not having legs, I have a simple solution to that problem. Now you were saying you have located the male halfbreed's home?"

-

"Madison. It has been a while, how have you been?"  
Lee started conversationally, turning to face the other siren. Peggy was kneeling on the floor, wide eyed, no longer under the spell. James looked so..different.

"I'm not here to play games, Lee. Give Peggy back now, or we'll do this the hard way."  
James threatened, swimming closer to the other with a stony expression.

"No can do. Under the decree of His Royal Highn-"

"Bullshit. You're not a real Redtail. Now let Peggy go."  
James hissed, his eyes darkening as his fangs and nails sharpened.

"James, you're being irrationa-"  
Charles was cut off as James surged forward, punching the stone wall just beside Lee's head.

"Me? I'm being irrational? Says the person who's following a powerhungry, manipulative siren just for some fucking recognition."  
Madison hissed, leaning against the arm on the cave wall.  
"Last chance. Free Peggy. Now."

"Fuck no."   
Lee seethed after a moment's pause, his now sharpened nails digging into James' flesh and drawing blood as he gripped the other siren's shoulder. He pushed Madison back, darting behind him to avoid getting cornered again.

James growled, turning to Charles with a dangerous expression.   
"Bad move."

He rushed forward, baring his teeth and claws. In the heat of the moment, he grasped onto the siren's side just as he jerked away in a failed dodge. The skin and flesh tore, blood staining the water a murky red.

"My side!"  
Charles cried, doubling over in pain as Madison recollected himself. Overcome with anger, he grabbed Lee's arm into a vice grip and began spinning him with dizzying speed.  The navy blue siren yelled in pain, but James didn't stop. Instead, he used the momentem to hurl Lee into the stone cave wall. The other slammed into the wall, cracking it with the force. A deafening slam echoed around the cave.

Charles was swimming in and out of conciousness, but James still swum over to him and wrapped his claws around his neck and gills, choking him.

"James! James, stop!"  
Came Peggy's frantic voice, filtered by the water. He blinked, his  grip loosening, as if he snapped out of a spell. 

The weight of the situation hit him as his once hazy vision focused on the unconcious body of Charles Lee. A wave of panic washed over him as he hauled the siren to the surface and placing him next to a horrified Peggy. 

"I-I didn't mean to go so overboard..."  
He stuttered, a feeling of guilt filling his brain. Peggy shushed him, kneeling next to Lee and checking his pulse.

"He's still alive. Some Redtails will probably come here sooner or later to check on him, anyway."  
She murmured, before fishing out a roll of bandage from his pockets.  
"Luckily, I come prepared!"   
She waved the roll around, trying to lighten the atmosphere. James chuckled weakly, leaning against the platform and watching as Peggy began to bandage as many wounds as she could with the things she had.

After she was satisfied, Peggy shifted until she was at the edge of the platform and swung her legs over the edge.   
"So, is this a rescue mission?"  
She teased lightly. James rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips.  
"You could call it that."

Peggy grinned, before glancing at Charles.  
"We should get going then."

James nodded, quickly crafting a breathe bubble. Peggy watched in awe as the silver strands of magic danced around his fingers, tying and joining together. After he was finished, James passed the human the bubble, Peggy accepting it hesitantly.

"Place this over your mouth and nose. It'll allow you to breathe underwater."  
He explained, gently guiding Peggy's hands to place the bubble over her face. It did, and she slipped underwater, testing the breathe bubble. 

It worked perfectly.

"C'mon.."  
James muttered, letting Peggy clamber onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Let's get back. Your sisters are worried sick about you."

-

A frantic thumping on the siren entrance made Maria jump. She exchanged a nod with Thomas, who was lingering closer to the water's edge. He was with his husband, Philip having been put in his nursery upstairs. Maria opened the gate to reveal a clearly stressed Theodosia.

"Oh, Maria! Aaron and Theo-they're not at home!"  
She babbled, eyes widened as she pushed the hair out of her face.  
"I'm so worried, but I thought the best thing to do wa-"

"Dosia."  
Maria smiled, placing a hand on the turquoise siren's shoulder. She pointed to the water's edge, where Aaron was standing with baby Theo, talking to John. Theodosia gasped, a look of relief crossing her face.

"Aaron! Oh, thank the Lord!"  
Theodosia swam to the water's edge as quickly as possible, flinging her arms around the man's neck, who crouched as soon as he spotted his wife.  
"I was so worried!"

"I know, love. But we have a problem."  
Aaro sighed as Dosia pulled away, taking a cooing Theo from his arms. Dosia hummed in question, a look of concern clouding her eyes. Burr sighed before muttering.  
"The Redtails found our house. That's why we had to evacuate."

Dosia's grip on her daughter tightened.  
"What?"

Aaron nodded with a huff, sitting down.  
"I know."

-

Peggy's grip on James' neck tightened as the current picked up. Even the siren had trouble powering through it.

"The current around here usually isn't this strong."  
James muttered, bringing one hand up to hold Peggy's arms in place, knowing she was unstable.  
"There must be some sort of siren influence. But the only siren who could possibly cause such a strong current is.."

"George."  
Peggy finished with a gasp, eyes widening. She exchanged a concerned look with James as he tried to swim faster.

Crimson scales flashed behind them, and disappeared into the distance.

-

Knocking for the third time that day.

Thomas and the Schuylers perked up. Seeing as Theodosia and Aaron already arrived, it had to be James and, hopefully, Peggy.

The magenta siren made his way and opened the gate, Maria by his side. His eyes widened at the sight.

A group of Redtails were clustered around the entrance, and not only that, but 'King' George himself was in the center of the mass, with an authoritive stance.

Growling at the sirens who were trying to force their way inside and letting himself act on instinct. Thomas' claws and teeth sharpened instantly and he lashed out, making a deep scratch along the chests of the front line of Redtails, forcing them back with his tail for good measure.

He darted back inside, Maria closing the gate behind him. Both of them pressed their backs against the gate, using their combined strength to stop the hoard of Redtails from breaking the gate open. There was loud bangs, and the gate rattled.

Theodosia froze before handing Aaron their child with a fearful expression.   
"Get away from the water's edge. As far as possible."

Aaron nodded, tightening his clutch on Theo. Dosia pecked his cheek before diving. She settled in place next to Maria, using her own strength to keep the Redtails outside.

"Get away from the water!"  
Maria yelled at the confused and worried humans. George led his wife further away from the edge. Herc, Laf and John retreated to the wall, close enough to help if necessary. Angelica and Eliza followed their example, steeling themselves.

Alexander locked eyes with Thomas as he got up.   
"Alex! Go and get Philip!"  
He yelled to his lover, and Alexander nodded, a determind look on his face.

He retreated upstairs, to his son.

-

The stairs creaked under his feet, as he climbed two at a time. 

He could still hear the banging from the lake downstairs.

When Alexander reached the landing, he walked swiftly towards Philip's nursery. 

The first thing he realised was that the door was closed. The nursery door was never closed.

Then he heard shuffling from inside and his heart skipped a beat. Everyone was downstairs, he knew this, so who was with his son?

The final thing that he noticed before descending into panic was that not only was the door closed, but it was locked.

Fear and worry spiking through him, his parental instinct bubbling to the surface, Alexander backed away from the door.

And sprinted into it, ramming his body into the door. 

The force broke the thankfully weak lock, and he stumbled on his feet before his eyes locked on the figure looming over Philip's playmat. 

"Get the fuck away from my son."

-

Kidnap the halfbreeds.

Just kidnap the halfbreeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha hi!  
> I wanted to update this much sooner,but I just haven't had the time or motivation recently to write the chapter at a satisfactory level, especially seeing as this chapter is very important to the plot. Anyway, I think I'm back on track, I'm so sorry once again for this chapter being so late!


	12. Chapter 12

The figure stilled, as if processing Alexander's presence, before slowly turning to face the other.

Alexander's blood ran cold. He recognised the other. 

It was Samuel Seabury, a preacher that used to linger around New York Harbour. Hamilton disagreed with his topics and opinions, but he had always been there. 

Then, two and a half years ago, he disappeared. Nobody really questioned, just assumed he thought that New York was a lost cause and moved on to a new town.

Clearly not.

He stood in front of Alexander, living, breathing and face near emotionless. The scariest thing was how clear it was he 'belonged' to a siren. Not only did he have a crimson sheen over his eyes, but the irises themselves had become a bloody red, pupil slightly dialated.

It dawned on Alexander that this is what would have happened to him, if it wasn't for Maria, James and Theodosia. 

An emotionless puppet with no personality.

Or maybe it was just because of the circumstance. He didn't know how siren spells worked, despite having been under one himself. 

"Seabury."  
He said quietly, stepping forward and gesturing at Philip silently to come over to him. The child looked over at his parent, and smiled with a coo. He began to crawl over to him shakily and Alexander smiled.

He didn't think Seabury was in any state to really do anything. 

Instead, the other knelt down and scooped up Philip quickly, in a grip too tight to be comfortable. The baby began to wail and Alexander snapped.

"LET GO OF MY SON!"  
He lunged forward and gripped Samuel's sleeve, making the other struggle and loosen his grip on Philip. As he struggled, Alexander swiftly punched him, causing him to stumble backwards as Alex stole Philip back. The infant was sobbing and clinging to him as he sprinted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him to slow Seabury.

-

The sirens couldn't hold them out any longer. It was difficult to have three against at least 21, or more.

The gate broke open with a deafening crack, and Aaron retreated to the kitchen, his daughter his first priority as he glanced at his wife, who nodded quickly in approval.

The sirens backed up as the Redtails forced their way into the house. Thomas stayed in front of Maria and Theodosia, growling with bared fangs. 

This was his territory, and he wanted these sirens to get the hell out.

He would have attacked if Maria didn't place a hand on his shoulder.

George King swum in with a straight back and a smug smile.   
"Do not fear. We are not here to harm you. Simply hand over the half breeds and we will not have an issue."

"Fuck you! Like we're going to give them up."  
Laurens yelled from the land, earning a glare from King. Humans were not important in this agreement.

"They're children, King. Not things or possessions. You have no right to take them."  
Theodosia bit dangerously, eyes darkening. It was one of the rare times she actually seemed to live up to her siren title.

"I do, because I'm the King."  
He hissed back, folding his arms behind his back.  
"You wouldn't be able to overthrow me. I am all powerful."

"Wanna bet?"  
Thomas retorted, his stance shifting. He didn't want to take advantage of his bond with Alexander, but dammit, their son was at stake. Besides, he was still a siren, and you couldn't untangle something that was so twisted.

King's irises flashed red, displaying his established bond with Samuel as a warning. A display of power.

Thomas retaliated with his own display of power, a flash of magenta that settled over his irises for a few seconds before disappearing. 

1..

He pulled away from Maria's grip.

2..

He curled his hands into fists, with a predatory growl.

3..

Thomas lunged.

-

Alexander stumbled downstairs clutching his son, staggering over to Angelica, Eliza and the married three.

"Hello Philip, Alex."  
Eliza whispered quietly, trying to distract herself from the yells of attack from the pool. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maria fighting four Redtails at once and it terrified her.

"George has a human. Philip was nearly kidnapped."  
He replied informatively, focused on Thomas, who seemed to be fighting the King of the Atlantic himself. He tugged at his lips with his teeth, ignoring the worried glances and comments from the others as he watched the two powerful sirens fight. 

Philip was still sniffling.

-

James swum quickly, using one hand to support Peggy as he pushed against the current.

"We're nearly there!"  
He told Peggy, who was clinging to him and kicking her own legs to try and help.   
"Damn, the current usually isn't this strong.."

James soon realised why it was so strong. King had influence, and he was trying to keep them away.

He realised this when they came to the siren entrance of the household to find Redtails. Gritting his teeth, his grip on Peggy tightening.  
"Can you punch?"

Peggy paused, caught offguard by the Redtails and the question, before grinning.  
"Oh, hell yeah."

"Good. Because the only way we're getting in  is by getting in fighting."

-

Thomas was mid-fight with King. He had landed several punches, made cuts of King's arms and even drew blood. However, in turn, he got a black eye, bruises and cuts up and down his arms and chest and got scales from his tail ripped off, staining the water.

That's when James and Peggy decided to return.

James was furious-he powered through the crowd with bared teeth and fangs, instantly attacking any Redtails too close, and successfully.

Peggy was on his back, one leg and one arms wrapped around his neck and waist, respectively. She punched any Redtails trying to sneak attack the two, and she was very damn strong for a human her size and stature.

Maria and Theodosia darted over to the two, drawing all the Redtails to them yet also combining their strengths to help.

Most of the Redtails were already injured, and the water was stained murky with blood. 

Peggy was cut in the lower back, hissing in pain. James instantly took notice, nodding at the other sirens before rushing to the surface. 

Angelica and Eliza had tears in their eyes as they rushed to the edge to quickly help Peggy out of the water and leading her to the kitchen as James dived again. 

-

"Peggy, what were you thinking?"   
Angelica scolded, although she sounded mpre relieved than anything, cupping Peggy's cheeks as the younger girl pouted.  
"I wanted to help. The sirens seemed so...on edge, and I thought it had something to do with the sea so.."

"You went to the beach."  
Eliza finished with a sigh. She placed a hand on Peggy's shoulder.  
"That's very sweet of you, but you put yourself in so much danger! You should have just asked, Peg."

"I know..I'm sorry."  
Peggy wilted slightly, finding a ribbon on the dining table and tying her hair up. George was sitting at the table, Martha getting bandages and medicine to help with Peggy's wounds. Aaron and Theo were sat at the end of the table, the human rocking Theo gently to soothe her.

"At least you're safe."  
Eliza replied, taking Peggy's hand and squeezing with a small smile. Angelica hummed in agreement.

-

Seabury entered the room and instantly began sprinting towards Alexander and Philip. John, Laf and Herc were on guard as soon as Samuel came into sight, pushing off the wall and pushing Alex back.

"Go, Lex!"  
John yelled as he balled his hands into fists.

Philip was wailing, and Alexander was singing softly under his breath to try to calm him. He rocked the child and sidestepped out from behind the three to make a rush to the kitchen as John threw the first punch.

-

Maria and Theodosia were injured, but continued to fight. They bared fangs and claws, and with the help of James, they managed to seriously injure most of the Redtails. The few that remained began to retreat, their loyalty not as strong as their will to live.

Thomas and King were still in battle, neither looking close to giving up. 

They froze when a screan ripped through the air from the land.

Thomas blood ran cold as he recognised that scream.

Alexander.

-

Seabury dodged the punch, eyes glued on Alexander as he tackled the other. Philip cried harder, squirming as Samuel picked him up. Herc yelled, yanking Seabury back by one arm as John tried to take Philip back. Lafayette helped Alexander up, as Samuel wrenched himself out of Hercules' grip, shoving John aside and causing him to stumble back. A scream ripped from Alex's throat as Seabury sprinted with a wailing Philip. He rushed after them, eyes fixed on his son, the others trying to catch up, desperate to help.

They reached the water's edge and Alexander reached out to grab Seabury's sleeve. 

The fabric brushed past his fingertips as Seabury jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it's been a while. I've been busy lately, sorry for the lack of updates!  
> Does this chapter even make sense? I usually write my chapters in a day, but recently I've been writing them over a span of days due to lack of time and motivation.


End file.
